


Algo que merezca la pena

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>para j2ismyheaven (◡‿◡✿) nenis, como no te llegue eso ya, capo a alguien!</p><p>Como siempre.. wincest/nc17/si no quieres sexo entre hermanos, este no es tu lugar!/al resto, adelante! /oneshot /pwp/ pantie!kink!/bottom!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo que merezca la pena

 

 

 

 

 

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg) (◡‿◡✿) nenis, como no te llegue eso ya, capo a alguien!  


Como siempre.. wincest/nc17/si no quieres sexo entre hermanos, este no es tu lugar!/al resto, adelante! /oneshot /pwp/ pantie!kink!/bottom!Sam  


 

**Algo que merezca la pena**

No es que Sam hiciese aquello muy a menudo, con su peculiar «estilo de vida» como lo llamaba Dean, era bastante difícil tener una noche de absoluto relax, sin embargo allí estaban, atrapados en un pueblucho a tomar por culo, sin nada que hacer, en mitad de ninguna parte, Arkansas. El único plan interesante consistía en mirar la tele, beber cerveza barata y tragar comida grasienta. Dean estaba especialmente cabrón, como si la falta de actividad le cargase de una energía nerviosa e indeseada. Malas bromas, peores miradas y ya habían estado a punto de llegar a las manos un par de veces, y no en el buen sentido. El idiota ni siquiera le había mirado desde hacía tres días, _por Cristo_. Sam estaba empezando a pensar que su hermano estaba poseído, ¿qué otra cosa podía explicar aquel hecho insólito? Así que tras regresar del diminuto Walmart, le puso un chupito en la mano y sin añadir nada se encerró en el baño.

Una hora después, y tras escuchar las protestas cada vez más obscenas al otro lado de la puerta, Sam salió, descalzo y recién duchado, con sólo unos vaqueros que casi nunca usaba porque hacer lo que ellos hacían con algo tan apretado era bastante incómodo. Se agachó y miró dentro de la cubeta del hielo donde las cervezas, de las de verdad no aquella mierda enlatada, se enfriaban.

—Aparta tu flaco culo tío, no veo nada —protestó Dean, contuvo el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco mientras rescataba una botella. Su hermano, siempre tan predecible. Le sonrió, sabiendo que se le marcaban los hoyuelos, esos de los que el rubio no hablaba pero que no perdía ocasión para lamer, besar y adorar siempre que podía, como también sabía que cuando Dean estaba de malos modos, verle tan contento le ponía todavía más encabronado. Con parsimonia, se puso a su lado en la cama y le tendió el cristal escarchado. La mirada llena de sospecha sólo hizo que sonriese todavía más. Esperaba que aquello mereciese la pena, las cosas que había que tenía que hacer a veces para echar un polvo Jesús, y luego Dean tenía los santos cojones de llamarle _a él_ reina del drama. Oh, la ironía.

 

 

 

 

Dean cogió la cerveza con una ceja alzada, examinando a Sam por el rabillo del ojo, el niño seguía sin ponerse la camiseta y cuando se inclinó para rebuscar en la mochila, el aroma ligeramente dulzón le llegó con claridad. ¿Qué coño?

—¿Te has puesto crema Sammy? —se burló, dejando la botella sobre la mesilla y miró de verdad. Jo.der. Vaya con el niño. Dean sospechaba que tenía una respuesta Pauloviana en todo lo que tenía que ver con Sam. Era tenerle cerca y por muy jodido que estuviese, su polla pasaba por todos los estados de la materia, era tener cerca a Sammy y sentirla cristalizarse dentro de los calzoncillos. Ver a Sam semidesnudo entraba dentro de la categoría de cosas que no se hacen porque no sabes si vas a escapar con bien de ellas. Era como llevar un arma sin seguro metida en el bolsillo trasero. Ver a Sam con aquellos vaqueros _indecentes_ y ostia puta, aquello tenía que estar penado al menos en la mitad de los Estados.

Y no es que Dean fuese a quejarse, no demasiado al menos, no cuando aquellas piernas kilométricas se estaban acercando con ese deje lento y chulito que era algo que él mismo le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás. Sonrió de medio lado, sentándose en el borde de la cama con los muslos entreabiertos, esperándole.  Sam no le decepcionó, el crío era más peligroso que llevar nitroglicerina en una caja de zapatos. Se le puso en medio y aguardó, permitiéndole sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo que Dean conocía mejor que al suyo propio, qué cojones, él sabía qué resortes tocar para hacerle pedir _de todo_ , el único problema es que aquello era recíproco y Sam sabía que le tenía sujeto por las mismísimas pelotas. Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, tentado de preguntarle si por aquellas alturas el tiempo seguía haciendo bueno o si amenazaba tormenta. Algo feral brilló en las profundidades verdosas antes de que aquella sonrisa volviese con toda su diabólica fuerza. Tormenta entonces.

—¿Qué pasa Sammy? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿No me respondes?

—¿Por qué no lo descubres tú, o es que estás demasiado mayor para esto? A lo mejor es eso.

—¿De veras? —La pulla era mala y predecible, burda y tonta, pero Sam no buscaba ser sutil ni a Dean le interesaba una mierda que lo fuese. Admirativo, le contempló de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la mata de cabellos suaves y esponjosos que le enmarcaban el rostro lleno de ángulos y contradicciones, de los ojos de gato y la boca tierna, pómulos afilados y ese largo cuello que adoraba marcar. Bajo su atenta mirada, la piel de Sam brillaba, nutrida y lustrosa, era como un animal joven y vigoroso esperando ser domado, todo huesos y músculo grácil. _Era precioso._ Cuando le sostuvo por las caderas, el pecho adornado con el tatuaje subió y bajó, despacio y acompasado, casi dulce, como si no le importase ser manejado como a un muñeco.

Se inclinó y apoyó los labios en el ombligo suave al principio, usando la lengua y los dientes después, besándole como quien lo hace con una primera cita, succionándole hasta que tuvo que emplear la fuerza para que no se moviese, con los dedos estrujando el trasero y los pulgares sobre los huesos de las caderas.

—Quieto —le ordenó, dejando que su aliento rodase por la piel desnuda, húmeda de saliva—. Para o esto se acaba.

Sam lloriqueó mientras con toda la calma del mundo se deshizo de la camiseta, por suerte estaba descalzo y una vez en igualdad de condiciones, volvió a cogerle con las manos abiertas, hundiendo la cabeza en su entrepierna, inspirando a través de la tela, mordisqueando la erección que pugnaba por escapar del apretado confín del encaje. Uno a uno, despacio, un botón y un beso leve, besos llenos de lengua y llenos de saliva, los vaqueros hasta la mitad de los muslos, hasta que volvió a enterrar la nariz en el pubis perfectamente rasurado, chupándole a través del finísimo tejido negro, amasándole las nalgas, coló los dedos bajo el elástico, rozando con las yemas el botón apretado que se abrió sin esfuerzo ante sus avances.

—Eres una puta, _mi puta_ —ronroneó succionándole con fuerza, la textura de la tela empapada creaba una enloquecedora fricción sobre su lengua, no podía ni imaginar qué es lo que le hacía aquello a Sam, pero por el modo en que le sostenía la cabeza, bien podía imaginarlo, no había que ser un genio al fin y al cabo, él era el jodido Dean Winchester, Sam tenía que derretirse—. Dime, ¿por eso has tardado tanto Sammy? ¿Te has estado poniendo guapo para mí? ¿Te has metido los dedos pensando en mí mientras te duchabas, eh? ¿Estás tan cachondo que no podías esperar a que yo te lo hiciese? ¿Es eso?

—Sí —suspiró mientras empujaba la pelvis contra la boca abierta de Dean, que le dejó frotarse contra él con toda la fuerza que quiso—. Sí, sí Dean… _por favor Dee…_ no puedo aguantar más, por favor…

—Shh nene, todo a su tiempo —prometió, apartándose para admirar su obra—. Dios Sammy. Mírate.

—Por favor… _por favor Dean_ … —Poner aquella cara de cachorrito mientras pedía que le follasen _sí_ que debería ser delito, se dijo mientras le apartaba a un lado y se ponía de pie, para acto seguido, empujarle sobre la cama. Los vaqueros acabaron convertidos en un bulto sobre el suelo, pero a Dean no podía importarle menos. En aquel instante lo único que le interesaba era Sam, _Sam_ con los muslos abiertos en una postura tan lasciva que tuvo que apretarse la base de la polla para no correrse en seco.

Gateó hasta que tuvo sus manos de nuevo encima de aquel glorioso trasero, hasta que el olor almizclado y acre de su hermano le inundó las fosas nasales, intoxicándole con esa esencia viril que era tan Sam que todo lo que acertó a hacer fue a sacar la lengua y empapar la tela, chupando y lamiendo cuanto podía encontrar a su paso, admirando la tersura de los testículos, apretados y altos, tan llenos que se le hizo la boca agua imaginando a Sammy mientras se corría dentro de aquella prenda tan ridículamente diminuta que era incapaz de contener el sexo erecto, cuya gruesa cabeza escapaba de los límites del encaje oscuro, adornado con seda roja.

—Tan hermoso —musitó, mordiéndole la tierna ingle, seda tenue que olía a preseminal y a jabón, que olía a loción y a un leve rastro de sudor—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sammy?

—A ti —jadeó, alzando las caderas, sollozando cuando Dean volvió a succionar su sexo a través de la tela—. Ya lo sabes, _a ti…_

—Vale… —aceptó, mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo, de rodillas entre los muslos de su hermanito, que le miraba con esos ojos enormes y líquidos, los labios mojados y enrojecidos, y aquellas bragas que eran incapaces de taparle, ni por asomo, su Sam era un chico grande, en todos los aspectos, y eso era algo que conseguía ponerle todavía más caliente, si es que _eso_ era posible—. Vale… voy a follarte nene, te voy a follar con esa preciosidad puesta, ¿te parece bien? ¿Quieres Sammy? —se chupó dos dedos y sin dejar de mirarle, se los metió hasta el fondo, sin esperas ni zalamerías, Sam dejó escapar un gemido ronco y gutural, mientras la polla le palpitaba dentro de la lencería, que estaba casi transparente por la humedad—. Así… joder estás tan listo Sammy, qué bien… —Le levantó un muslo, y apoyó la rodilla sobre su hombro mientras le penetraba lentamente, sintiendo el ardiente interior de Sam palpitar a su alrededor, tan estrecho y acogedor que era como regresar al hogar. Movió las caderas, buscando el ángulo adecuado, recorriendo con las uñas la piel sudada. Sam gimió más fuerte, estrujándole, retorciéndose, gritando su nombre, el placer se volvió un vendaval mientras se hundía hasta que el sudor le cosquilleó en la nuca, bajándole por la espalda. Apretó la palma contra la entrepierna de Sam, admirando la dureza, deseando verlo explotar, sintiendo el orgasmo al alcance de la mano, detuvo las caderas y retrocedió hasta salirse. El anillo de músculo estaba distendido y sonrosado, y parecía latir esperándole, incapaz de resistirse, volvió a entrar en él, hasta que el chasquido de sus testículos contra el trasero de Sam y los gruñidos y lamentos de ambos fue lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto. Hasta que el placer le atrapó, golpeándole por la espalda, casi desprevenido corcoveó arrancándole al clímax lo que pudo, sintiendo a Sam latiendo en rítmicas oleadas, su sexo escupiendo dentro se la tela que se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

 

 

Ni siquiera recordaba haberle sentido moverse pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean estaba postrado entre sus muslos, lamiéndole el semen antes de ayudarle a deshacerse de la ropa interior mojada. Cuando se besaron, Sam probó de la boca de su hermano el sabor de su orgasmo, quejándose un poco cuando un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza, el ligero escozor en su trasero se transformó en una sensación líquida, lúbrica, casi decadente. Chupar el esperma de los dedos que Dean le ofrecía, esos que antes había tenido dentro, abrir las piernas de nuevo mientras sentía los ojos incendiarios, lascivos, tan verdes que eran imposibles, fijos en su sexo, que palpitó, luchando por llenarse otra vez. Sacó la lengua y recorrió su labio inferior, resiguiendo los restos de saliva que quedaban. Dean no le quitaba la vista de encima, ruborizado y pecoso, con aquella boca criminal y esa sonrisa que era tan tierna y tan erótica que no tenía ni puta idea de si quería abrazarle o darle la vuelta a la tortilla y esta vez, follárselo él. Tenían tantas posibilidades… suspiró, apoyando un pie desnudo en el hombro de su hermano, que le observó arqueando una ceja. Cuando sintió los labios tocándole el empeine Sam supo que todos sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena.

 

 

©Aeren 27/30/2104


End file.
